When Future and Past Collide
by MusicLover500
Summary: While performing a spell, Bonnie sends Elena back in time by accident. Elena finds herself in Alageasia during the middle of the war against Galbatorix. She meets Eragon, and decides to help him in the fight to kill the king. Everything's fine for while, but as luck would have it, nothing stays fine for anyone.
1. The Spell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**I've wanted to do a Vampire Diaries/Inheritance Cycle crossover for awhile now, and this seemed like a neat idea. Takes place sometime during Brisinger for Inheritance Cycle, and during season 3 of Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 1: The Spell

Elena tapped her pen rhythmically on her desk and watched her English teacher as the woman droned on and on about the differences between a noun and a pronoun. What, did the woman really think they had the IQ of first graders instead of seniors? _At least this is your last class of the day. _She told herself, smiling as she glanced at the clock and saw there were only ten minutes left. She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out to see a text message.

_From: Bonnie Bennett_

_To: Elena Gilbert_

_Think you can come over after school? I found some new spells I'm itching to try out with you and Caroline. Xoxo._

Elena smiled. It was nice to hear about slightly normal things going on despite all the crazy drama of the past couple of months. Even if the normal was hanging out with your vampire and witch best friends to watch the latter perform spells.

_From: Elena Gilbert_

_To: Bonnie Bennett_

_Hell yes. I really need some time away from all the drama. Xoxo._

She hit 'send' and quickly stuffed her phone in her pocket as the teacher glanced over at her. The woman narrowed her eyes before turning away and continuing the lecture. Elena breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the clock, smiling. Only five more minutes to go.

-E&E-

"Ok. So I was looking through some of the old family grimores last night and I came across one particularly interesting spell." Bonnie began, lighting the multitude of candles she had placed around the room, practically buzzing with excitement. The three friends were sitting in the witches living room, surrounded by candles with an ancient grimore in the middle.

"Uh huh. Go on." Caroline said. "Wait, it's not something that would bother us, would it? Or intentionally harm us? Or some sort of spell that would send us irreversibly back in time?" The blonde vampire continued. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. "No. I promise it won't cause any of us harm or send us back in time." She assured her friend.

"Then what is it?" Elena asked, curious to see what type of spell her friend planned to perform on them.

"All it really said was the it would allow us to see glimpses of the past or future, the casters choice. But the person that wrote it also warned that there could be side-effects, though it didn't list what." Bonnie explained, returning to the middle where she sat beside the grimore.

"Wonderful." Caroline muttered under her breath, too low for the others in the room to hear. She slid down next to the others on then floor and added "So what do we have to do?"

"Just close your eyes and relax your mind. Don't think about anything. When I get finished with the spell, we should be able to glimpse either the future or past." Bonnie explained. "So which do we want to do? Future or past?"

"Past." The other two said almost at once. While the future would have been interesting, knowing their luck it would involve a lot of people they love dying or Armageddon finally happening. Besides, they were here to have fun, not worry about whatever would happen in the future. "Medieval times." Caroline added. Elena nodded. Bonnie laughed.

"Ok. Past it is." She said as the other two closed their eyes, before flipping to a certain page and chanting "Mitte nos retro in tempore. Videamus erat. Venite prospiciamus nostri pasts."

The candles began to flicker dramatically as Bonnie's chanting grew louder, and a wind swept around the room in an almost vortex like motion.

Elena saw a flash of white behind her closed eyelids. Blackness overcame her and all she could feel was her tumbling through some sort of empty space. Her last coherent thought was _Is this some part of the spell?_

-E&E-

Caroline waited patiently for some sort of glimpse of the medieval times to appear, but as Bonnie's chanting died down and nothing came, she began to grow concerned. And that was when she realized there was only one heartbeat in the room instead of two. She snapped her eyes open to find the spot next to her where Elena had been was empty.

"Bonnie." She hissed, shaking her friend. "Bonnie!"

She stopped chanting and opened her eyes, annoyed. "What, Caroline?"

"Elena's gone!" The blonde vampire said. Bonnie's widened and looked over at where Elena had been just moments before. It was indeed empty of anyone. She grabbed the grimore and scanned the page she was on anxiously.

"Wait, look at this." Caroline interrupted, pulling out a cleverly hidden piece of paper. Her blue eyes widened as she read it, and she passed it over to her friend.

Bonnie paled as she read it. According to the note, the spell was not one that would allow to glimpse the future, and instead one where it would actually send you to that place in time you wanted to go.

The two friends met each others gazes at the same time, each fearful for their friend and not looking forward to telling the others- mainly Damon- that they had lost Elena somewhere in the past with no exact date when or even an idea how to get her back.

-E&E-

The first thing Elena was aware of was pain, an aching pain that consumed her whole body, mainly her back. She winced as she rolled over onto the ground. Wait… ground?

Her brown eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly. She was lying at the edge of a forest, one she didn't recognize. Brows furrowed, she looked around and saw that she was alone.

_How did I get here? _She wondered, wincing as she stood up. Then she remembered the spell. _Is this the glimpse of the past Bonnie promised?_

Her surroundings sure looked real. She reached out and touched the tree. It felt real, like it was really there. Then something clicked in her brain.

_Did Bonnie accidentally send me back in time?_ She thought in horror. Panic began to set in, but she forced herself to remain calm. There must be a way out of this; every spell had some sort of counter spell. At least she hoped.

First though, she had to figure out exactly how far back in time she was. She turned around and began walking, limping slightly because of the pain, along the forest edge, hoping to come across some sort of civilization soon. A loud roar above her made her stop dead.

She glanced up at the sky and saw what looked like an overly large bird diving for her. She dismissed it as a vulture, but as the thing drew closer she realized it wasn't a vulture, or any bird for that matter. In fact, it looked almost like a… dragon. She didn't get a chance to dismiss the thought as whatever it was landed a few feet in front of her. The force of the impact knocked her onto the ground.

Elena winced once again as pain racked her body, and tried to get up when she found the tip of a sword pressed against her throat. She gulped and remained very still. _You're screwed. _A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered. For once, she agreed with it.

**Here's the first chapter in a new story I'm starting. Updates will be quite slow, since I also have three other stories going. Sorry if anyone's OOC. So how was it? Who do you think it was Elena's just met? Eragon? Murtagh? Or maybe even Galbatorix?**


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Elena looked at the sword, from what she could tell, it was a sapphire blue color, and slowly let her eyes travel up towards the owner.

The owner of the sword currently pressed against her windpipe was a boy- no, man- who looked about her age, maybe a year younger. He had brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Under other circumstances, Elena would be admiring how well structured his body seemed to be, but as he was currently pressing a sword against her throat, that was the last thing on her mind.

Her eyes flickered over to what was standing behind the boy, and felt them widen in shock and fear. Behind him stood an apparently full grown dragon with blue scales that glittered like sapphires when it moved. Out of all things she had been expecting, seeing a dragon was not one of them. _Then again, vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers, and hybrids exist so it would only make sense for dragons to as well. _ She thought.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded, jarring her attention back to the situation she had found herself in.

"Elena. Gilbert." Elena said, realizing the truth wouldn't hurt anyone. It's not like Klaus was around; he was who knows how many centuries in the future.

"What are you?" He continued. "A shade? A spy for Galbatorix?"

_A shade? _Elena wondered. "A what? Whatever it is, no, I'm not. I'm not a spy for whoever he is either. I'm just a regular girl." She said. She didn't tell them she was a doppelganger who was the key to making hybrids, or that she had been sacrificed when an ancient ritual. She had a feeling it wouldn't go over well exactly with them.

She felt something brush her mind, then quickly disappear. She watched as the boy turned towards the dragon; it looked almost like they were having a conversation.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I don't know." She said. To her relief, he removed the sword from her throat and sheathed it before holding out a hand to her. She eyed it warily.

"Let me help you up." He elaborated. Hesitantly, she took it and let him haul her to her feet. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "You can't be too careful in times like these. I'd never seen you around before, and you are dressed very oddly. I had to make sure you weren't a shade or a spy." He explained.

Elena looked down at her clothes. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of Converse. _Yeah, I bet I do look strange to them. _She thought.

"I'm Eragon." The boy continued. "And this is Saphira." He added, pointing to the dragon behind him.

_Hello little one. _A feminine voice in her head said. She jumped and looked at Saphira, who must have been the one who said it. She wondered how Saphira could do that.

"Elena." She said, even though he already knew it.

"What part of Alageasia are you from, Elena?" Eragon asked.

She blinked. "Alageasia?" She echoed. _Is that where I am?_

Eragon looked at her strangely. "Yes, Alageasia." He paused. "You _are _from here, right?" He added.

Elena hesitated. _Do I tell or not tell? Would he pull the sword on me again if I say I'm not?_ After a few minutes of debating, she slowly shook her head, deciding to be truthful. Maybe him or Saphira could help her find a way back home.

"No, I'm not." She began. "Look, this is going to sound completely crazy, and I completely understand if you don't believe me, but I'm from the future. Somehow, one of my friends messed up a spell that sent me back in time, here to… Alageasia." She added hastily.

Eragon blinked, and she waited for him to pull his sword on her again, but to her surprise he didn't.

"I've never heard of anyone coming from the future before; perhaps you hit you're head a little hard when you fell. Though you _are _dressed strangely." He said. "Do you have any place to stay?"

She shook her head, and opened her mouth to say that she really was from the future, but before she could Eragon continued.

"Then you should accompany Saphira and I to Ellesmera. The elves may be able to help you, if you really are from the future." Eragon offered. Realizing she had no other choice other than wondering around with who knows what out in the wild, she accepted.

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good-" Elena began as Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back and offered her a hand to pull her up.

"This is the quickest way to Ellesmera. Just hold onto me and you won't fall. I promise." He said, and she let him help her climb into Saphira's back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to ignore how much she found she liked it. "Ready?" He said. She gave a small nod.

_Please don't let me fall. _She prayed. "Wait, how can you do this?" She asked, wondering how he managed to get a dragon to let him ride on it's back.

Before Eragon could give her an answer, Saphira took off, and all Elena could focus on was holding on for dear life.

-E&E-

_Do you really believe she's from the future? _Eragon heard Saphira ask.

_Yes. No one dresses like that that I've seen. _He answered. _I don't think she's a danger. _He continued.

_No. _Saphira agreed. _I think she's found flying isn't so bad._ She continued, and Eragon turned around to find Elena smiling, her dark brown hair bellowing out behind her. Oddly enough, he found himself smiling along with her.

_Why do you think she's here? _He heard Saphira ask, and he turned away from Elena.

_I don't know. She said it was an accident caused by one of her friends, and while that may be true, I don't think ending up here was. _He admitted.

_Agreed. _Saphira said. The two spent the rest of the flight in silence, with Eragon occasionally glancing back at Elena, finding himself smiling along with her.

-E&E-

**Sorry for the long wait, and how short the chapter is. I've been working on my other stories, and starting some new ones. Please review! I really want to know how I'm doing as a writer. Did you guys like this chapter? Do you want me to just delete this story?**


End file.
